


All roads lead to you.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that the first words ever spoken to you by your soulmate appear on your wrist the year you are destined to meet.</p><p>Translated into Russian by Дева+роза here https://ficbook.net/readfic/4486428</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads lead to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [All roads lead to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466736) by [chloris_liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu)



> I saw the film for the second time today and this short drabble came to mind.

The words appeared on his 22nd Birthday. It is said when the words appear, you meet your soulmate. But they only appear the year you're destined to meet.

Eddie studies the words written in dark black ink curved around his wrist as he walks past the ski jumps;

_So you're the mysterious Elf who's been carving up my ski slopes_

They're the words that his soulmate will first speak to him. And he had a feeling he would fine him or her here. 

As he's walking he notices the snow plough moving slowly past him. He takes a look at the driver of the vehicle and a weird shiver goes over him, but it isn't unpleasant. He cannot see the driver's eyes, but Eddie is suddenly sure that he's found his soulmate.

His theory is later confirmed when he's laying on his back in the snow, gazing up at the driver in question who says "So you're the mysterious Elf who's been carving up my ski slopes"

And when they share their first kiss the night before Eddie jumps the 90m. Eddie is more sure then ever before that he had finally found the one he was destined to be with. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo. It means a lot :D


End file.
